retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony (1988 VHS)
On October 11, 1988, several episodes of My Little Pony (the original TV series) were released on VHS by Golden Books Video. There were a total of at least eight different titles. Synopsises Vol. 1: The Golden Horseshoes The Golden Horseshoes: When Mimic comes down with a strange illness, the Ponies seek out the magic Moochick, who tells them that in order for her to live, Mimic must wear the four Golden Horseshoes. Finding the first three Horseshoes is not easy, and getting the fourth will depend on someone else -- a little girl. Will she give up her favorite toy to save Mimic? The Prince and the Ponies: When the Newborn Twins receive a special invitation to visit royalty, the First Tooth Ponies get jealous and plot revenge. Little do they know that all of the Ponies in the castle have fallen into a trap! It's up to them to save the rest of the Ponies and the real royal family. Vol. 2: Flight to Cloud Castle Flight to Cloud Castle: Heart Throb, Locket and Twilight meet a gnome whose true love, Ariel, has been put under a spell and is kept prisoner in a flying castle. They join forces to help rescue her, and end up in the middle of a perilous adventure. When the gnome finally breaks the spell, Ariel awakens and has a surprise for them all. Pony Puppy: Tiddly-Winks, the Baby Pony, falls into the stream and is nearly carried away until a giant puppy saves her! The Ponies name her Dinah, and decide to let her stay with them in Ponyland for the winter, despite all the mischief she causes. When spring comes, Dinah is reunited with her own family of dogs, and though the Ponies are heartbroken to see her go, they know that she will always be with them in their hearts. Vol. 3: Fugitive Flowers Fugitive Flowers: The beautiful Flories come to Dream Valley, closely followed by the ugly Crabnasties, and the Ponies learn an important lesson -- appearances can be deceiving. Posey immediately takes pity on the bedraggled Flories, even though the Crabnasties warn that they are evil. When the Flories attempt to take over Dream Valley, the Ponies realize that the Crabnasties were right, and that true beauty must always come from within. Little Piece of Magic:'''Four Baby Ponies sulk because they have nothing to do. Nothing, that is, until Buttons and Ribbon teach them a special trick. By using their imaginations and a special red ball, the Baby Ponies transform an ordinary day into a real treat! Vol. 4: The Revolt of Paradise Estate '''The Revolt of Paradise Estate: Paradise Estate is in bad need of repair, and Sweet Stuff and Paradise intend to fix it up! Strange things happen though, when they start using a Magic Paint give to them by the evil wizard Beezen. Locked out of their home, the Ponies get some unexpected help from Baby Cuddles and her baby buggy. Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt: Sweet Stuff feels like she doesn't fit in anywhere, until she joins the other Ponies in a scavenger hunt, and with the help of her Dream Valley friends, is the only Pony to solve the final riddle. In doing so, she realizes that it's okay to be different, and that she is happy to be just who she is. Vol. 5: The Glass Princess The nasty Raptorians, ugly flying creatures, invade Ponyland and kidnap Lickety-Split, Heart Throb, and Gusty! They steal the Ponies away to the Black Mountains, home of the magic glass princess, Porcina. It's up to Megan and the rest of the Ponies to save their friends -- but their task is nearly impossible. Using a magic cloak made from the Ponies' hair, Porcina transforms all of Ponyland into glass! Can the magic spell be broken? Vol. 6: Mishmash Melee Mishmash Melee: Four of the Ponies let their curiosity get the best of them as they explore a mysterious underground community. They should have left well enough alone, however, because their meddling causes the forces of gravity to flip-flop! Everything above ground turns upside down. Will there be a happy ending to this topsy-turvy tale? Baby, It's Cold Outside!: The Ponies love summertime. Sunshine, swimming, beach parties and blizzards. Blizzards?! When Ponyland is hit with a summertime blizzard, Megan and her friends discover that the evil Charlatan, King of the Penguins, is responsible. The citizens of Ponyland must find a way to persuade the King to thaw out Ponyland -- before it's too late! Vol. 7: Bright Lights The Baby Ponies are in trouble again -- this time they lose their own shadows! The adventure begins as they follow a Pony Star named Knightshade. Knightshade's assistant, Zeb the Zebra, turns out to be the shadow-grabbing culprit. By the time Megan and the other Ponies catch up to the Baby Ponies, nearly all of their shadows are gone! Molly must take a daring ride for help. Will she be successful? Or will the Ponies lose their shadows forever? No synopsis is available for Vol. 8: The Quest of the Princess Ponies at this time. Gallery My Little Pony Vol. 1 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 1: The Golden Horseshoes My Little Pony Vol. 2 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 2: Flight to Cloud Castle My Little Pony Vol. 3 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 3: Fugitive Flowers My Little Pony Vol. 4 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 4: The Revolt of Paradise Estate My Little Pony Vol. 5 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 5: The Glass Princess My Little Pony Vol. 6 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 6: Mishmash Melee My Little Pony Vol. 7 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 7: Bright Lights My Little Pony Vol. 8 1988 VHS.jpg|Vol. 8: The Quest of the Princess Ponies Category:My Little Pony Category:VHS Category:Released in 1988 Category:Discontinued in 1991